El Beso
by Carlixsinfin
Summary: Una pequeña Hanji, Un joven Levi, ¿que pasara entre estos dos? Eh aqui la respuesta Nota: En el primer dia tiene 9 años , en el beso 11 y en el reencuentro 22 , Levi es mayor que ella por 12 años ;3 Nota 2: Dalhia eh corregido un pequeño error asi que comenta de nuevo ¿? XD


_**Bueno este es mi Primer fic :3 *estoy tan emocionada, que quiero dos helados *o* ***_

_**Diganme que les parecio el One shot y dejenme criticas ya que soy nueva en esto de escribir Fics **_

_**Este One shot es para el concurso de Pecados y Tabues de Andrea c: **_

_**A mi me toco : Pedofilia *queria Necrofilia pero bueno , creo que la idea de mi amiga era eso o asesinato***_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen todos son del esposio de Dalhia *Isayama***_

El carro se había ido, ¿el conductor se habría burlado de ella? , paro en la siguiente esquina y cuando fue a correr a alcanzarlo se fue.

-Llegare tarde- pensó

Hanji se había cambiado de colegio 5 veces debido al continuo trabajo de sus padres. Iba en su 4 grado de primaria, era la muy inteligente, incluso le ofrecían becas para colegios particulares, pero siempre las rechazaba.

Hoy comenzaba un nuevo año escolar en una gran escuela de la capital. Le habían informado que tendría un tutor el cual era, para coincidencia recién egresado de la universidad, así que ambos serían los nuevos de la clase.

-Espere no, no cierre la puerta- exclamó mientras corría para no quedarse afuera del colegio

-Justo a tiempo- respondió con una sonrisa el portero del colegio – ¿Eres nueva? Nunca te vi por aquí –dijo algo extrañado

-Bueno si lo soy. Vengo transferida de otra ciudad-Atino a decir la pequeña

-En ese caso procura venir temprano, aquí se cierra la puerta y no se abre hasta la salida-Le aconsejo el anciano

-Sí , no se preocupe .Tendré en cuenta eso-Dijo algo preocupada

-Bueno pasa , ya comenzó la ceremonia de inauguración del año escolar-Le dijo dando le un golpecito en la espalda

-Levi- exclamo el rubio, algo preocupado

-¿Si? - Apunto a decir el pelinegro

-¿Tienes tu discurso?

-Si lo tengo Erwin. Mira está bien que seas mi tío y todo pero puedo hacerlo yo todo, ya no tengo 13 años – reclamo algo enojado

-Claro, con la estatura que te manejas-murmuro el director

-Bueno lo que trato de decir que de todas formas necesitas mi asesoría - replico al pelinegro

-Bueno , en ese caso ¿Que salón me tocara enseñar ?-pregunto el bajito

-mmm… creo que el 4 "B"-

-está bien, pero ¿por qué no puedo enseñar ni 1 ,2 ni a 3 grado?-dijo algo extrañado - Por lo que he escuchado se debe a tu intervención – esta vez dirigió su mirada a Erwin

-Bueno conociéndote no los aguantarías ni dos segundos- respondió de forma graciosa-Además es el único salón disponible por el momento, son buenos alumnos, recuerda que es la primera vez que les enseñara un varón así que se amable-se notaba su voz de preocupación

-Vale, pero no quiero que te entrometas más-apunto a decir con una mirada amenazante-

-Sí, claro…

.

.

.

Después de la ceremonia la pequeña Hanji se presentó ante todos, el Tutor aun no llegaba así que solo se encontraba la Auxiliar de grado

-Bueno chicos , ya me conocen soy Petra Ral –exclamo con una sonrisa-ella es su nueva compañera Hanji Zoe-

-Hola soy Hanji y espero llevarme bien con todos –Atino a decir con su alegría característica de ella misma

El 4 "B" era característico por tener a los niños más inquietos, la anterior profesora ya estaba algo anciana y por supuesto no los aguantaba más, así que opto por el retiro, y en reemplazo el Director decidió recomendar a Levi, a cambio de unos favores a su colega Riko, que era la encargada en la UGEL de administrar donde se ubicaban los nuevos egresados

Petra, envió a la pequeña castaña a enviar unos documentos a la dirección, claro que Hanji no tenía la más mínima idea de donde quedaba.

-Ehh creo que es por aquí, no, no era por allá-susurraba

A lo lejos se escuchaba una voz algo molesta de Levi

-Que mi estatura- refunfuñaba –Que mi paciencia, Que esto , que lo otro

Sin darse cuenta que la Pequeña venia en dirección contraria a toda prisa , el tropezó con un ladrillo que quedo de las reparaciones del colegio, quedando en una posición un tanto incomoda , Levi agarraba con su mano la pierna de la pequeña y la otra sus pequeños pechos .

Cerca de ahí pasaban Erwin y Riko, esta última venía a pedirle un favor a su querido amigo

-Oye ese de ahí no es Levi- pregunto curiosa

-Ehh creo que sí...

-Pero que mierd*, tu dijiste que no era un pervertido– reclamo molesta, para después dirigirse al lugar

-No es así, espera, debe ser un accidente…

-Espero que sea así Erwin- contesto molesta

.

.

.

-Hay mi cabeza –decía la castaña quejándose del dolor, mientras se levantaba puedo ver a Levi el cual se había sentado algo avergonzado

-Discúlpame, discúlpame, enserio no fue mi intención-Decía algo avergonzado

La castaña seguía más preocupada por el dolor, no se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado, en eso llegaban Riko y Erwin

-¿Están bien?- dijo preocupado Erwin

-Sí, solo me tropecé con el estúpido ladrillo –respondió enojado y a la vez algo nervioso al ver la cara de Riko acechándolo

-¿Y tu pequeña? –Pregunto algo extrañada

-Me duele un poco la cabeza- atino a decir-Mis lentes ,¿ donde están mis lentes?

-¿Son estos ?-pregunto el rubio

-Sí, gracias –exclamo con una sonrisa

-Bueno será mejor que vayas a clases, ¿Por cierto que hacías afuera?-Atino a decir la peliplata

-Bueno yo estaba en camino a la dirección, pero me perdí, soy nueva en este colegio y la señorita Petra me envió…-contaba la castaña

Levi no dejaba de mirarla, ese espíritu tan alegre, aun después de haber tropezado con él ella seguía como si nada

-En ese caso Levi es tu profesor ,es el joven con el que acabas de tropezar – respondió –El hombre rubio de allí es el Director –susurrando-Si necesitas ayuda , acude a mí a veces Erwin, bueno , él no entiende a las chicas –

-Mi nombre es Riko , casi me olvido de decírtelo, en ese caso tu nombre es Hanji verdad eres transferida de otra ciudad ¿cierto? –

-mm…si

-Bienvenida pequeña , ahora anda con tu profesor al salón-afirmo contenta

.

.

.

-Tienes suerte de que haya sido un accidente o la hubieras pagado caro Erwin-reafirmo la peliplata

-jajajajj si-respondió algo nervioso el rubio –Levi no me metas en más problemas por favor –pensó

Pasaron dos años desde el accidente, la pequeña había crecido, era una jovencita hermosa, Levi siempre trataba la forma de estar cada momento a su lado, incluso se mudó en un casa que estaba al lado de Hanji ¿sería obsesión acaso? A veces se preguntaba eso en las noches

-Hola profesor-decía alegremente Zoe, desde ese año acostumbraba llevar ropa más ligera shorts y camisas algo holgadas pero se veían perfecto en ella

-Hola Hanji-atinaba a decir, se ponía nervioso cada vez que la veía vestida así

-Disculpe pero me preguntaba si podría decirme si….

Levi se perdía en su voz, ciertamente era mucho mayor que ella, pero no podía explicar lo que sentía por ella

Un día en el salón

-Zoe necesito que me ayude con algunas cosas-dijo algo serio el azabache

-Si claro…

-Una duda profesor , ¿Cuándo piensa casarse? No es que me entrometa en su vida personal , pero todos andan diciendo que usted y la señorita Petra tienen algo y si se han de casar ¿Puedo ser la niña de las flores?

-Así que dicen cosas a mis espaldas – se admiró al ver que lo emparejaban- Yo espero a alguien especial –decía mientras caminaba el armario

-Bueno en ese caso cuando se casen puedo ser…-

Fue interrumpida por el ligero beso que le dio su profesor, Levi se había decidido que alguna día ella seria a la que viera en cada despertar, era todo lo que buscaba , aunque sería algo difícil que lo aceptara por la diferencian de edades

-Yo te espero a ti …

-Yo, yo no puedo…-la castaña salió corriendo del salón con lágrimas en los ojos

-Espera Hanji….-Quería seguirla pero tal vez empeoraría las cosas

Al día siguiente no vio a Hanji en su clase , Levi temía que no volvería a verla .Transcurrieron semanas y por último los meses , se enteró que sus padres serian reubicados de nuevo por su trabajo , así que tal vez no volvería ver a Hanji, la necesitaba , pero ya no se podía hacer nada , pensaba que si no le hubiera dado ese beso , ella lo hubiera recordado como ella pensaba como era valiente , fuerte y amable , bueno lo de amable sol para ella.

Pasaron 11 años desde aquel beso, Levi iba al colegio como de costumbre, cuando vio bajar a una hermosa chica de un taxi, se le hacía conocida, pero no sabía de donde

-Levi. Hay reunión de profesores, apresúrate- Dijo Petra

-Sí, sí, ya voy

.

.

.

-Bueno colegas hoy los he convocado….

-Otra charla aburrida de Erwin- pensó el pelinegro

-mmm… Levi por favor presta atención-Dijo la peliplata con autoridad

-Sabes Riko tu esposo a veces me aburre –dijo con enojo-Erwin ve de una vez al grano-Le lanzo un bola de papel porque según el tenia cosas mejores que hacer

-Bueno Levi , en fin les presento a la nueva profesora Hanji Zoe , que es tu ex-alumna Levi-Replico el rubio

Levi, al oír su nombre se asombró que aquella niña regrese después de tiempo, ¿Vendría a reprocharle el beso? ¿A denunciarlo? ¿Tomaría venganza? Lo único que el sabia es que debía pedir disculpas por su estupidez

A la salida de la reunion:

-Levi , espera- dijo Hanji

-Estoy preparado-pensó

-Yo si quiero ser la persona que estas esperando – exclamo la castaña –Yo te amo Levi, ¡Te amo!

El pelinegro se asombró al escuchar estas palabras, a lo cual Hanji le robo un beso

-Yo aún te amo, quiero vivir el resto de mis das a tu lado Hanji

-Yo también Levi ….

-Nunca dejare que te separen de mi lado Hanji … Nunca

Después de eso, se podía apreciar a la feliz pareja tendidos en la cama del pelinegro semidesnudos, a lo cual la duda de este lo tenía aturdido

-Oye Hanji

-Si Levi ¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Por qué te fuiste ese día llorando?- a leguas se notaba que seguía avergonzado por aquello

-Sabes, yo tenía estos sentimientos desde mucho antes, desde el día que nos conocimos, pensé que era un amor de niña pero…

-¿Pero?-el azabache estaba desesperado por la respuesta

-Pero no fue así, aquel día que me besaste me entere que mis padres tendrían que viajar de nuevo, pensé en decirte lo que sentía, pero no pude y ahora me vez aquí-Termino con una gran sonrisa característica de ella misma-

-Te extrañe…

-Yo también… sabes pensé que te casarías con la señorita Petra

-Si cumplía 60 y aun no regresabas, ella era mi segunda opción- respondió el pelinegro, a lo cual la castaña estallo en risa

_**Bueno espero que haya sido de su agrado :D**_

_**Acepto cualquier critica **_

_**Ya me correjiran en el grupo e.e**_

_***o* Abrazos y besos para todos *o***_


End file.
